


Road Wolves

by mific



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Community: Yuletart, Desert, Digital Art, Inexplicable motorcycles, Lacrosse, M/M, Road Warriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostsoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsoldier/gifts).



> Made for the Yuletart 2012 art exchange. Cricketmask (ghostsoldier on AO3) wanted a post-apocalyptic Teen Wolf AU with deserts, leather armor, inexplicable motorcycles and weapons. Here's my version, with a random wolf - hope it amuses. Original digital painting and a few photoshop effects.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/239330/239330_original.jpg)

click through for full sized art

 


End file.
